The annual Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Phosphorylation and G Protein Signaling Networks, formerly known as "Second Messengers and Protein Phosphorylation", has been a premier venue for presentation of new discoveries in signal transduction research since 1970. This proposal requests partial funding for support of the meetings to be held in 2009, 2010, and 2011. Investigators who initiated and attended the meeting from its inception are key leaders who established the field of cell signaling research, including many who received Nobel Prizes for their contributions. This GRC focuses on signaling networks underlying the action of hormones, neurotransmitters, and growth factors, as well as inflammatory and sensory stimuli. The classic themes began with and still include protein phosphorylation and G protein- dependent signaling. However, the meeting also incorporates discussions of new signaling pathways, novel mechanisms, and cellular and physiological functions. This knowledge is fundamentally and clinically important since malfunctions in these pathways contribute to health problems that affect millions worldwide and targeting the same pathways underlies much of current pharmacotherapy. The meeting is designed to foster continued growth of this important and rapidly evolving field of research. It also promotes multidisciplinary thinking and interaction among participants with an emphasis on sharing novel experimental approaches. The University of New England became the new site for this meeting in 2005, and provides an ideal rustic and handicapped-accessible venue to promote open interactions among attendees. The 2009 meeting will be held from Sunday evening, June 7 through Thursday evening, June 12. A keynote lecture by Brian Kobilka on the structure and function of G protein-coupled receptors (GPCR) will set the stage for the conference. An outstanding group of more than thirty invited speakers will discuss biochemical, structural, cell biological, genomic, physiological, and clinical approaches that together provide a front of the field view of mechanisms of cell signaling and their relationships to human disease and potential therapeutic interventions. Eight different sessions that include a discussion leader and 3-5 speakers will focus on regulation of GPCR, G protein-independent signaling of GPCR, G protein-regulating proteins, subcellular targeting of signaling proteins, downstream effectors and signaling networks, GPCR-promoted signaling into Ras-regulated networks, structural bases of G protein signaling, and drug discovery. The co- chairs will select 135 participants from applicants including representatives from industry and academia, senior scientists, and postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. A special effort will be made to recruit minority participants and industrial scientists by direct mailing. All participants will be encouraged to present posters in two hour sessions held each afternoon. The conference provides an important forum for young investigators to observe the connection between fundamental scientific inquiry, discovery, and application in the ultimate design of efficacious interventions of human disease. To provide exposure and experience for junior scientists, 8-10 abstracts will be chosen for oral presentations. Public Health Relevance: Intricate cell signaling pathways provide the lines of communication from stimuli (hormones, transmitters released from nerves, molecules that regulate cell growth, and stimuli detected as light, taste, and smell) acting on the exterior of cells to changes in cell function. Understanding these signaling pathways at the molecular level is highly relevant to understanding human physiology in health and disease. The Gordon Research Conference on Phosphorylation and G Protein Signaling Networks brings together both established and beginning investigators in this field of research in an optimum format that fosters growth and depth of knowledge at the very forefront of current and anticipated drug therapies for diseases that affect millions worldwide.